1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of semiconductor memories and in particular to memory cores for read only memories (ROM, EPROM) or flash memories (EEPROM). Specifically, the invention relates to improvements in a method of precharging a memory core, sensing of the data lines in a memory core, and address decoding of the memory core.
2. Description of the Prior Art